


the clown prince of crime...

by gigger



Category: DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigger/pseuds/gigger
Summary: harry is adopted by poison ivy





	the clown prince of crime...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Prince of Clowns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626215) by [CrazyJanaCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat). 



"Stupid boy, what do you think you are doing?" Petunia bellowed as a gloved hand slapped Harry in the face.  
"what has the boy done this time?" Vernon enquired.  
" Harry has stolen food... Again." answered petunia. Vernon moved towards Harry's face, stopping by his ear.  
" Harry... You realize you must be punished?" Whispered Vernon.  
"Sorry uncle Vernon, it won't happen again."  
"you bet your arse it won't..." Vernon whispered as he took the fire poker from the fireplace. All through the night, screams of pain echoed through number 4, privet drive...

The next morning, harry awoke with tears in his eyes, then, the inexplicable happened, a humungous plant erupted from the earth in the Dursley's garden, walking past the plant was the most beautiful lady he'd ever laid eyes on, she had green skin and fiery hair. next to her was a man who looked strangely like a clown. Harry's mouth became an O as she shouted, "Where is Harry potter?" Harry's eyes widened in shock as he looked at her, she looked like he could trust her and he hesistantly walked over to her.  
" are you harry potter?" she asked.  
"yes ma'am" he replied. she held out her hand and held Harry's.  
"we're going to take good care of you, better than these horrid people," she said, matter-of-factly. "this is the Joker, he is my partner." she said with a smile.


End file.
